PFFanon: The Video Game
Game description official description:In this new game from J.C. Corp, Phineas and Ferb discover the fanon wiki in the year 2011 and decides to adventure in there.﻿ This is a game where you choose a charitor or make your own and build somthing while your partner battle to keep others away and stop them from making their thing Consols avaiable this is PC exclusive . Story modes Canon saga as Phineas and Ferb(pt 1) You play as Phineas and ferb in their canon adventures while Candece and Stacy build "the Bust tower", which replaces the actual busting.(based on seasons 1, 2, & 3) Canon saga as Perry and the Agency(pt 1) You play as Monogram and Perry to build a jail for Doof, while he builds the -inators while norm protects him Scuvadave saga It is based upon adventures Scuvadave, Phineas, and Ferb have. See Scuvadave's pages for details. Ultimate Contest saga It is based on the Ultimate Contest. See the page for details RAWEFC saga You choose your own charitor in RAWEFC to battle the Mary Sues HyperPhineas saga you have adventures that Hyper and Phineas have Other sagas to be announced Fadhill Saga story of Faddy leaving and his return Charictors You get to choose your own team, but you need to unlock some charitors Phineas And Ferb:Default Doof and Norm:Default Candece and Stacy:Default Monogram and Perry:Default Xavier and Fred:Win Quantaum Boogaloo Isabella and Scuvadave:Start Scuvadave Saga Everybody nominated in Ultimate Contest:Beat the contest Alice from RAWEFC:find a secrite area(in RAWEFC) with the cheat code to unlock her(warning:her cheat code is twenty digets and is different for every game) Charitors from every single future scinario:Unlock time machine Hyper Hearts and Phineas Fireside girls:Beat Scuvadave saga Flint and Clewent:find the hidden Santa's rest stop level Mr and Mrs.random:play as every single charitor Special Features *After Fadhill saga, you get this special riddle. If solved, it will show the Secrete of the Grand Phineas Patch(how to obtain it) *if you find the change-inator(featured in Spot the diff marathon), you get the negetive coler scheme mode(all consol), and black and white color scheme(also all consol) *if you find the Random chamber from Randomness wiki, you'll get a 20 digit code to unlock special weapons for all canon charictors Secret levels Although there are regular levels like the backyard or Doof's buildings, there are secret levels ﻿that unlocks special things *santa's rest stop: play the game on Christmas eve:unlocks Flint and Clewent *random capsule: play as Mr.Random *Proffesor Onnasis's lab:beat "It's About Time!":unlocks special item called time machine. *the Fat Ox island:beat Summer belongs to You!:unlocks special item called the Sunbeater 2000 Special Items These item can be fused on Fusing lab(special feature) to make two things; Phineas's diary(credits) and Ferb's Diary(list of ALL cheat codes) to make Phineas's Diary: *Time machine *Sunbeater 2000 *Scooter(unlocked after Bowl-R-Ama Drama) *a rubber band(summer belongs to you) *portal to mars(Unfair science fair) *CD for Gitchy-Gitchy-goo (you know where to get that) ﻿Ferd's Diary: *All the stuff above plus, digetlizer(Gaming the System) *Bike (Bowl-R-Ama Drama) *Beak suit(The Beak) *lemonade(lemonade stand) *meap's ship(Meapless in seatle) Category:Fanon Works Category:Video Games Category:Articles under construction